Shinsei
by SilverMidnightTears
Summary: Rebirth... Naruto will unlock the door... Please read it .


**SilverMT:** Hello!!!! I hope that you will like this story that I just made... Thought it might not be to great just give it a try!!! You might like the story ^.^ Anyway please read and review!!!

**SilverMT**: I just thought of this story… so… anyway please Review!!!! It helps me ^.^

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine… sigh… I wish thought… anyway Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi –sama ^.^

___________________

***Shinsei***

**(Rebirth)**

**____________________  
**

"**Rebirth – Renewal, which is our fate"**

**

* * *

  
**

The sky was dark thought the moon illuminated the figure that was standing in one of the heads of the previous Hokages. The figure was wet, it was raining that time thought the moon was picking from the dark clouds. The moon did not have the pure white colour that it always has when it shines in the previous days. It was red... dark red just like the colour of blood that was dripping from the knife that the young figure was holding.

The rain began to become strong, washing away the blood that covered the teen. Thought it was not strong enough to put out the fire that was destroying everything that can be seen from that place. In the eyes of that person was reflected the burning village in front of him. Thought the place was burning there was no sound that can be heard from the village. That was because every person was dead... bodies scattered in the roads and other places within the burning village like leaves in autumn.

Upon watching this scene, the eyes of the person did not hold any emotion. It was like he was looking but not seeing thought his eyes never left the event that was in front of him. He was in that state that he felt a presence at his back. With a slow movement he looked back, facing the person who just arrived.

There, in front of him was the blond haired Godaime Hokage. She was looking at him with disbelief and somewhat rejection. The rejection of the truth that was in front of her.

"Naruto... naruto... tell me this is not true..." She said half whisper. She slowly walked towards him when she was tripped by something. Looking at the thing that caused her to trip she went pale that she already is. There she saw the body or can be correctly called crops of Sakura.

"Sa-sakura..." She said as she went besides the body. "Sa-sakura... saakura can you hear me?" She said with panic she put her fingers at her wrist to see if she still has a pulse. After sometime she smiled and laughs silently "Sakura... this is no time to play around..." She said as tears joined the water that flows in her face.

"She's dead..." Naruto said silently as he looked at the Hogake with his icy cold eyes. "She's dead like everyone else here..." he added as the other purposely did not listen to him and continue to call for the pink haired girls name.

The blond haired Hokage froze as she heard what Naruto said and she mechanically looked around her to just realize that it was not only Sakura that was there. Near her were the other young ninjas. Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten. All the friends of Naruto were there laying on the cold earth. Blood can be seen in each of them, life has already left each and every one of them.

"Naze... Naze NARUTO!!!" She shouted at the top of her voice mixing with the strong sound of the rain. "Everyone... Everyone's dead... Shizune... Kakashi...Yamato... everyone... Konoha is dieing... no it's already dead... and now... you killed your close friends..."

"Ah... They died because they did not fight with all their might... they... they are idiots..." Naruto said silently as he looked at all the dead bodies.

**********

_"Naruto... Naruto!!! Please stop this already... This is not like you..." Sakura yelled as she tried to walk near the teen._

_"What you see is the truth... "Naruto said coldly as he attacked the other who fell in her feet._

_" Why... Why are you doing this?" Sasuke said as he came between Sakura and Naruto._

"_That's right... There must be something about this..." Rock Lee said with sadness in his voice. "The Naruto that we know will not do something like this..." he continue that Neji agreed upon._

"_Tell us Naruto if there is someone controlling you... Shikamaru said as he tried to come near the other but failed as he was thrown away by an invisible force but was luckily caught by Choji and Kiba._

"_Kuso!!! Are you really Naruto!!! "Kiba shouted at the blue eyed ninja._

"_We have no choice... We have to attack him at the same time..." Shino said which made Hinata shock._

"_Shino... I... I think Naruto is only being controlled..." Hinata said as she tried to stop the other._

"_I guess we have really no choice..." Neji agreed as he activated his __Byakugan__. _

"_But... but..."_

"_We have no choice Hinata... Controlled or not being controlled is not the issue here... If we don't stop him now... Konoha will be destroyed..." Tenten said. "It's not like we like to do this to him..." She added as she brought out a huge scroll._

"_And we are just going to stop him and not kill him..." Ino said sadly. "But I never thought that a time will come when we have to fight him like this..."_

"_And we might save Naruto with this..." Sakura finally said that made the pale eyed girl nod in agreement._

"_Naruto-kun... Naruto we will save you..." Hinata whispered silently and prepared for the battle._

"_Are you all ready? Then... lets go!!" Shikamaru shouted and everyone at the same time used all their special techniques to attack the teen._

"_It's useless..." Naruto said in a low whisper._

_In a flash before they realize they were already facing the cloud filled sky and they were dieing. It happened so fast that they don't even know what happened._

"_That's why I said... that it is useless..." He said but his attention was caught by Sasuke that was half standing and half kneeling. He was covered in blood and his eyes were back to its normal black colour._

"_As expected... You are really more powerful than them... They are already dead..." He said as he glanced at the lifeless bodies of his friends and look back at the other. "thought you are already about to die too..."_

"_Na-naruto... Naze... naze... why are you doing this..." He said as he fell in his knees. Naruto did not answer him but continue to look at him as if waiting for him to finish all what he wanted to say._

_" You... you were... you were the one that drag me back here... saying that this is the place that I belong... and..." he pause as he catching his remaining strength to speak " and you... have always said that you wanted to become the next Hokage... But why... Why now you are destroying everything... and... and killing people and your friends..." He said as he felt his body fell to the earth completely. His unfocused eyes looked at the person who was standing in front of him. "Naze... naze Naruto...I don't understand" He said as he was pulled by death. His lifeless eyes still looking at Naruto who was just standing in front of the dead body. Expression unseen as his golden hair covered his face._

"_You don't have to understand..."_

**********

"Naze? That's also what Sasuke asked before he died..." He said silently and glanced at the Hokage who stood up. "And just like him you will never know..." He added as he dogged at the attack of the other. She was fast and strong but she lost her normal strength because of the fights that she went trough, fights that caused the death of her subordinates before arriving to where Naruto was.

The battle was short because Naruto was able to catch Tsunade's hands as she lost her focus upon seeing the necklace that she gave was being used by Naruto. "This is the mercy that I can give you..." Naruto said in a whisper before he pierced his blade to the other directly at her heart.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

She felt nothing... It was as if her body was numb that she couldn't feel any pain. She just felt light and the coldness of the raindrops. 'Why did this happen? 'Was the only thing she thought as she felt her life being drained from her.

She gathered all her remaining strength to open her eyes just to look at the person she have cherished and loved like a brother no... a son. As she opened her eyes it was like she was staring at the sky. There she realized that she was in the arms of the teen and he was looking at her. Looking at her with those eyes. Eyes filled with pain, regret and hurt different from that which was icy cold and merciless eyes. That's when she understands it...

"Naruto... I can hear them calling for me..." She said with a smile. "They are not angry with you..." She added as she coughs with blood. She held out her hands and was taken by Naruto.

'Is he crying?' She thought as he looked at the teen. Yes, was crying thought it was hard to see because of the water that joined with his tears. She smiles once more before she whispered he last word and died.

Naruto slowly stood his expression just like before. He was not crying... no he was not...but it was his heart that was. He has injured a lot. It was like a cup of water and the last drop of water which was represented by the death of his mother like teacher and guardian was the last droplet needed for the emotions that were strictly contained to over flow.

Yes, this was not the only time he killed people. He killed a lot in fact. He has destroyed all the hidden villages that there is. Not leaving anything alive. Young, old, girl or boy... he killed them... Yes, he killed without showing emotions... He did this for the future... Yes... it was for the future that he did it.

He started to destroy the mostly hidden villages that are rarely known. He was able to know all this because of the unlimited knowledge of the demons that was residing within him. He was able to locate them one by one and destroyed them leaving nothing behind, only a large crater and that's all. And he started to attack one by one the one of the five great ninja villages. He started with Hidden Mist Village then followed by Hidden Rocks Village, Hidden Cloud Village and Hidden Sand Village. Destroying it without trace with the power of the nine giant demons which he was able to acquire after the mistake that the Akatsuki made when they merge him with the other demons because they can't separate Naruto with Kyubi. Naruto and the Kyubi cannot be separated, if they are forcefully separated then the only consequence is the death of the two.

And now just like what he did to the other hidden villages, he will erase Konoha. He did not bother burying the dead bodies of the people who died in the villages. He know that it is the last respect that he could do is make them all disappear with the village that they love.

With a flicker of his hands he was able to summon Kyubi no Yoko. He jumped at the back of the fox as it flew to the sky. At the highest range the nine-tailed beast created a condensed red ball of energy and throws it below. The energy ball did not blow but it was like sucking everything around it and disappeared too leaving only a large crater in its place.

With one last look at the place which the strong Konoha once stood Naruto disappeared with a gust of wind.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The rain has stopped... leaving dew drops at the leafs. From the edge of the mountain facing the horizon where the sun will rise stood a blond teen. His blue eyes looked steadily at the horizon as if waiting for the sun to rise.

"Naruto..." Said a small voice behind him. Naruto did not bother to look back and continued to look at the horizon.

"I... I heard that Konoha disappeared again...just like the other hidden villages..." She continued. "I will not ask you why you are doing this but... Please let's go back to the village... You have to rest..."

When Naruto did not replay she began to cry. "I know that I am only an ordinary person... I'm not a ninja that can help you with your plan... Just like me... the village is only composed of normal person... thought even if we do not have enough strength to help you... The only thing that we can do is give you a place to stay and rest while you are doing you plan... We like to at least help you... in return for saving us from the ninja's that took over our village."

"Yukiko..." He called the girls name that made the other stop her crying. "It's finish... no it's about to end..."

"What do you mean?" Yukiko said in confusion.

"I will tell you why I have been doing this..." He said as he faced the girl. "Kage... Kages are not needed in the future..."

"Kage? You mean the head of the hidden villages?"

"No... Kage... Shadows should disappear to have a peaceful future for the next generation. "

"I... I don't understand..."

"Ninja...Ninjas are the shadow of this world... In order for the future to become brighter... Ninja's should not exist... That's why I have destroyed every hidden village... all the things that are related to Ninjas... I killed even the innocent... young or old... I have taken the burden to open the door for the future with out the shadows... one might laugh to what I believe... But one day... one day... I believe peace will come to this new world that will come."

"Why... Why are you telling me this?"

"Just like what I said..." He started to walk to the girl who was already standing. He took the hands of the girl and putted a dagger in her hands. "I'm sorry if I have to make you do this..."

"What!!! I... I don't understand..." She said trying to take back her hands but it was held tightly by Naruto with the dagger.

"I have unlocked the door to this future... whatever will happen beyond it I do not know... But I would like you to be the one to push the door open... and to do that is to kill the last ninja alive... and by doing so... you will then guide the people to the new future..."

"No... I... I will not let you die!!!!" Yukiko said loudly.

"Please... I have done a lot... I have given up everything I love for this time... for the future of the next generation... I even destroyed my own hometown... I have sacrificed a lot of lives for this..."

"Naruto...Naruto... BAKA!!!!" was all she can say as her shaking hands took the dagger.

"Sa... push the door to the new future..." He whispered. After a minuet he felt the steel then everything went to a blur. With his death the door will be opened and the start of the new era begun. The rebirth of the world. He did not know what to feel. He was not even sure what will happen after this. Will everything be alright? One thing is sure... from now on the people will have to live without the shadow.

"Shinsei" was the last word he said before he was pulled to eternal darkness. Whatever punishment that was waiting for him he will accept it.

"Naruto...Naruto...you're...your really selfish..." Yukiko said as she hugged the dieing body of the teen.

And thus, with his death the rebirth of the world happened. But it will never be written down in history. The events that happened before the rebirth will never be known to the future generation. The existence of ninja disappeared and if there is anything about ninjas that the future generation have come to know it's only seen as a mere legend.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**JAPAN**

_At a certain middle school_

"Whaaa... Have you watched the movie last night?" A red haired and eyes guy said to his friends. It was break time and every student was having their own conversations.

"Ahhh!!! You also watched it Kai? Yah!!! I watched it... That ninja was awesome!!!" answered the silver haired student.

"So you also watched it Natsume?" answered back the red haired student.

"Of course!!! Every student knows that movie..." Natsume said with a big grin. "How about you Naruto?" He said as he faced their other friend.

"Hehe!!! Don't think that I haven't!!!" The blond haired and blue eyes boy said.

"Everything about movie he knows... That's why he gets low in his test..." said a new voice behind Naruto.

"Teme...Sasuke..." Naruto said with a hiss.

"I wish there is really a ninja..." Natsume said with a sigh.

"If I were you... you should be happy that you live in this kind of era..." a low, beautiful voice from behind Kai. It that made the friends look at the person.

She has deep black hair with matching black eyes. Her hair was long that reached the hips of the girl. She gives off a mysterious aura about her. But because she was very serious and rarely talks in class other student thinks of her as creepy.

"Be grateful that you are in a world without a shadow..." She finished and left the friends looking at each other.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_At the rooftop of the school_

"There is no place for shadows in this era... Even though there are also conflicts and war I think it's better than that era..." She whispered and looked at an old book that she was holding.

_BEFORE THE DOORS WHERE OPENED_ was the title of the book. The book was passed down from their clan. They were the only one who holds the last memory of the era before the doors were opened. It was made secretly by their ancestor Yukiko in the hope to never forget the burden that one person carried for the new era that she now lives.

"I still don't know if what that person did is the best but... I want to thank him because without him we will not be living in this era... "She said as she put it back to her pocket and decided to go back to class before the bell rings.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

**SilverMT:** Please review!!! ^.^

**SilverMT: **Thanks for reading!!!! Anyway please feel free to point out anything that you feel is wrong or suggestions are welcome ^.^ I'm not really confident in my grammar thought...and there might also some wrong spellings . Kyaaaa!!! Please forgive me if ever ^.^


End file.
